Broken Strings: No Such Thing As A Gentle BreakUp
by StephDee
Summary: A summer party, an OC and Kazuma is breaking up with his girlfriend when he finds out that he's falling out of love for her. Will he still change his mind? It's quite a songfic. R&R OneShot!


**Oneshot**

I look at her from a distance and she hesitates to look back at me. Her mesmerizing dark brown eyes and long black hair caught many people's attention and while she's dressed with my red jacket, her favorite jeans and red converse shoes. She glances at me and looks away quickly. So, I look away, too. How awkward. How did it ever came to this? I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what to do. I never wanted to hurt her. I never imagined this will be the outcome of this. I love her..._ I did_, and this ends here. The end of us. The end of Kazuma and Hikari Hamazaki, the girl I always dreamed of.

"Yo! Kazu." Ikki pats my back harshly.

"Ikki?"

"What are you still doing here? Go backstage. You and Emily will soon perform."

"Yeah, but..."

"What? Hikari? Forget about her. You have Emily now, right?"

"Yeah, but it's not that easy, Ikki, and don't make me look like a two-timer."

"Fine..." his face began to be serious, "but moping around won't help you. I may not be a love expert, but I know what it feels."

"It's just that... after that fight between me and Hikari had gone through, about her not trusting me, Emily was beside me at that time. She's always been there... and I... I... I was already late to know that I love Emily."

"I feel ya. You and Hikari, you two both know what happens next. She already knows what you feel."

"Yeah, I think you're right. We reached a dead end."

"So, what do you say?" he points at the stage and grins, "Let's get the summer party starting."

Ikki and the others organized a summer party near a forest but far away from the city, away from intruders. It just so happened it's already midnight. They chose me to do something ridiculous, as usual. Midnight lovers is the name of the segment. It's kind of gross, for me. I walk up the stairs and walk near Emily. I'll have a duet with her. Me and Hikari fought up last two weeks ago. It made me mad when I figured out she was spying on me. I was really irritated at her that I managed to yell at her. "Why can't you just trust me for once!?" I remember shouting at her. I really feel bad about it.

"Emily, are you ready?" I ask her. She's dressed in her purple off-shoulder long sleeve.

"Yeah, you?" she anxiously asked

"I'm kind of nervous." I put my hand on my head and I grab the guitar. She smiled and was about to say something when something cut her off.

"Let's get a bit slow now. All you lovers tonight are gonna love this. Presenting Kazuma Mikura and Emily"

"So, it's time." I said to Emily and she nods back to me. We enter the stage and she whisphers, "I'm sorry. I heard about what happened to you and Hikari. I shouldn't have been such a--"

"Don't mind it." I cut her off as I sit on a chair, "You were always there for me. I really appreciate it. I love you. Remember that."

She blushed while the people calms down and lights changed in to a mellow theme.

* * *

**BROKEN STRINGS **

_James Morrison featuring Nelly Furtado_

_**Kazuma:**_  
Let me hold you for the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again  
But you broke me now I can't feel anything

When I love you  
It's so untrue  
I can't even convince myself  
When I'm speaking it's the voice of someone else

Oh it tears me up  
I tried to hold on but it hurts too much  
I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
To make it all ok

You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real

Oh the truth hurts  
A lie's worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before

_**Emily:**_  
Oh what are we doing  
We are turning into dust  
Playing house in the ruins of us  
_**  
Kazuma and Emily:**_  
Running back through the fire  
When there's nothing left to save  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When it's too late (too late)

Oh it tears me up  
I tried to hold but it hurts too much  
I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
To make it all ok

You can't play our broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real

Oh the truth hurts  
A lie's worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before

But we're running through the fire  
When there's nothing left to save  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When we both know it's too late (too late)

You can't play our broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real

Oh the truth hurts  
A lie's worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before  
Oh you know that I love you a little less than before ... yeah

Let me hold you for the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again

* * *

End of performance. Shouts and claps from our audience was all that I can hear. It's quite embarrassing for me. Then, I glance at Hikari. She looks back at me and head towards the backstage. I quickly dash off with my AT on the stage, leaving Emily behind, and search Hikari in the backstage. I can't find her. I search her in the nearby trees.

"So, this is it." her voice shocked me. It's nice to hear her voice again. She was leaning on a big tree. The tree must be a thousand years old. Then, I remembered, "This tree..."

"Yeah, it's been quite a while since we had been here again." Hikari said while I walk near her.

I nod at her and tap the trunk of the tree. This is where we first met. Ringo bought a dog that time. I can recall the dog didn't want any of us but Ringo and her sisters. The dog soon got lost. We helped Ringo find _it_, I mean 'him'. I was looking for him nearby these trees when I saw Hikari weeping like a kid. She got lost on her way back.

"This is where we first met, remember?" I asked her as both of us sat down by its roots.

"Yeah. I remember." she said while she holds her knees up close, "Do you remember...? This is the place where we first kissed."

I nodded. I remember that. It was 8 months ago. I picked her up from her dance recital at the mall. I promised to teach her how to use the Air Treks. We were riding around town until we ended up here... ended up making out.

"I never thought we would be here again," her bangs hides her eyes and smiles, "to end our relationship."

I looked at her and sighed, "If we are for each other, then we will be together again."

I put an arm around her and hug her. Tears were rolling on her cheeks. She wipes it off.

"So this is really the end of it." she said as she looks at me in the eye.

"I guess it is." I reply and kiss her. This time, we didn't ended up getting naked.

"I should go now." she said and takes off the jacket, "This is yours."

"No, keep it."

"Thanks. I like it... really."

"Good. Keep it. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"Bye," she smiled and goes off with her AT, "Go tell Emily that you love her."

I chuckled, "Ok! Take care."

I went back to the party and I smiled. There she is. The girl that I never dreamed of... but the girl who I love the most... Emily.

* * *

**Read and Review**

**Please. Thanks!**


End file.
